youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSoHPKC
Seamus O'Doherty (born ) known on YouTube as SSoHPKC is a notable member of the YouTube 'Let's Play' community. He is known for his playthroughs and walkthroughs of various games across different consoles (mostly under the Xbox brand) as well as custom Mario hacks of SMW and Pokémon games. Fallout 3 on the Xbox 360 was the 'Let's Play' that initially led to his rise in popularity. He also stared in a creaturehub show called "Sarcasm with Seamus", which ended at 22 episodes due to his departure of the group. Until March 2011, when he was working full-time at Target, he would upload only around 5-12 videos a day, but since his departure from Target, he would generally upload between 5-20 videos at random intervals per day, that number went down gradually to 3 – 5 videos per day, which were around 15 – 30 minutes long. He also has a channel called SeamusPKC with blogs featuring himself and future updates, it's most likely abandoned/forgotten as the last video on it was made 4 years ago. His gaming channel obtained YouTube partnership on August 28, 2010. He was also part of a group called The Creatures, a.k.a. "TheCreatureHub" from 2011 to 2015. In 2012, Seamus and the other Creatures moved to the "w:c:thecreatures:The Creature House Creature House", a small mansion in Denver, Colorado. Later on, they moved to a smaller house as seen in some of their shorts. Recently they moved to an office, which was announced in a creature short and streams. They were present at PAX East 2012, 2013, and 2014 in Boston, and Minecon 2011 in Las Vegas where they met many of their devoted fans. Due to lease issues, in December 2012 the Creatures separated to different locations in Colorado. Seamus moved to an apartment, which he calls "Detroit", due to the incomplete furnishing inside. In November 2014, Seamus went on hiatus except for a few live streams he had done on Twitch in an interim of four months. His reasons for hiatus were unexplained, and caused a stir among fans. However, according to Ashhbearr, Seamus' girlfriend, she confirmed that he was naturally taking a long break from YouTube until further notice, though this was vaguely established at the time. In February 2015 he turned off YouTube comments, later stating he was sick of all the hate comments due to him not posting enough. Seamus returned to YouTube to upload an update video on December 30, 2015. Recorded in August, Seamus finally explained why he was on long hiatus. Starting in October 2014, he had a Vitamin-D deficiency, which caused severe mood swings and lack of motivation. Because of this, Seamus took a sabbatical with hopes of getting his levels back to normal, but it got worse. In July 2015, Seamus was admitted into the hospital for a kidney stone as a result of the deficiency. Seamus also announced in the video that he has left The Creatures since he felt that his life was too complicated and wanted it to go back the way it used to be years ago. In February 2016, Seamus released another update video regarding his absence. He received strep throat in the interim between the August recording session of the last update video and the February update video. However, he stated that he was recovering and was returning to YouTube. Career Statistics Seamus has 115+ major projects completed counting DLC of console games as well as larger, more well known Mario hacks. The number of videos currently uploaded are 12,600+ and counting. However, due to copyrights, Sea had to remove some videos, and then went down to 4,400. (See Abandoned Projects ~ Various Mario Hacks ~ Copyright Purge.) Current LP(s) Main LP(s) These are walkthroughs that Seamus is currently doing. * Fallout 4 * Super Mario Maker (albeit not a walkthrough, but still worthy of listing due to daily videos) Secondary LP(s) These are walkthroughs/playthroughs that will be done when Seamus is not too busy with everything else. Most often, they will probably come back after short hiatuses, but some games may never be seen or heard of again. Specialty LP(s) These are walkthroughs that Seamus is doing on community channels Machinima and NinBuzz. * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Since Seamus is no longer working with NinBuzz, this LP is in suspension until further notice.) * Assorted PC Games/Footage * Fable 3 (Machinima Realm) Continuous LPs These let's plays are basically the "trademarks" and "bonuses" of the channel, and will be continued. They aren't exactly LPs, they're usually just commentaries about random topics. * Mario Hacks * Coupled Game Nights (with Ashbearr) Playlists and Completed Projects Seamus' Last Completed Project: * Mirror's Edge: Catalyst * Doom Abandoned Projects Many projects/videos have been deleted in the past for one reason or another. Here is a list of known projects to have existed but later deleted or taken down: * Fable 2 (Seamus believed the videos were sloppy and his gameplay was bad.) * ShellShock 2: Blood Trails (Unknown Reason) * Mega Man X (Lack of save states.) * Red Dead Redemption (Copyright Issues) * Various Mario Hacks (Either fully taken down or partially deleted due to WMG/UMG/Music copyright claims.) ** As a result of YouTube's infamous music copyright purge, a majority of earlier Mario hacks (before July 2009), including Super Mario RPG, had been deleted because of containment of commercial music, either played in the video, or heard in the background. These hacks were basically the ones that had Seamus's opening sequence, which had played commercial music. ** And because people put secrets in their Mario Hacks that are needed to complete the game. * Paper Mario – According to a Creature video update on January 19, 2011, he said he would return to the game eventually. However, according to a tweet, Seamus has implied that he did not care for the game as much. * Left 4 Dead (Uploaded too much of it and people got sick of it.) * Mega Man (Unknown reason.) * Borderlands Reboot (Everyone was too busy to find time to finish) * Borderlands Reboot of a Reboot (Borderlands 2 came out so they played that) * Mafia II: Joe's Adventures (Pissed off and annoyed Seamus, much like Jimmy's Vendetta.) * Deathspank (Got too repetitive.) * Dead Rising 2 (Co-op with Jason/LazyCanuckk)(Didn't really get into the game and he had no plans with Jason on setting up a date to continue recording.) * Heavy Rain Taxidermist DLC (Audio Messed up) The Jason Saga Jason 'LazyCanuckk' is an individual known by Seamus around the time of 2003 to the early portion of 2004. The two met and played in a somewhat popular MMORPG together up until 2007/early 2008 when the two felt that the game had changed too drastically for the worse. Jason is known as 'LazyCanuckk ' to the viewers and has appeared in several videos, even completing Halo 3 in its entirety with Seamus. Jason's first any video appearance should be noted as a dual commentary Mario Hack that not many have seen. Jason has now started to take up video making on his own personal channel LazyCanuckk and has done several walkthroughs himself, ranging from Final Fantasy 1, to Okami. He plans to go through most, if not all Final Fantasy games, and many other games. Jason's Appearances in Videos * A few Mario Hack videos * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Multiplayer) * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Multiplayer) * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Multiplayer) * Halo 3 (Co-op) * Payday: The Heist * Borderlands * Pokémon FireRed & Gold (Appears in name only.) * Dead Rising 2 (Co-op) * NHL 11 – SSoHPKC Vs. Jason * Left 4 Dead 2 w/ Peoples/Subs * Return to Left 4 Dead 2 w/ Peoples/Subs * Tubecasts with SSoHPKC * Lord of the Rings: War in the North w/ LazyCannuck * Orcs Must Die 2! (Campain) * Orcs Must Die 2! (Classic Mode) * Orcs Must Die 2! (Endless Mode) * Orcs Must Die 2! Weekly Challenge * Orcs Must Die 2! Fire and Water DLC * Orcs Must Die 2! Family Ties DLC * Orcs Must Die 2! Are We There Yeti? DLC * League of Legends (With LazyCanuck) * The Darkness 2 Co-op w/ LazyCannuck * Homefront (Multiplayer) * Resident Evil 5 * Killing Floor * Minecraft * Terraria The gamingUSA Saga A YouTube user known as gamingUSA used to comment on some of Seamus's videos. His messages were often aggressive, somewhat homophobic, and, in the eyes of Seamus and many of his fans, just plain childish. In October 2009, after being blocked, he made multiple accounts so that he could continue commenting. The initial comment that sparked the altercation was gamingUSA's remark that the videos sucked because they weren't in HD. Ironically enough, a few months later, Seamus upgraded to an HD capture card. gamingUSA was the one to coin the term "Clock open them bears!", a saying which Seamus never understood. Eventually, it ended up becoming an insult, usually directed towards NPCs. His name has also become synonimous with "forum/internet troll". Most people guess that gamingUSA was attempting to tell Seamus that he should stop making videos and instead go drink beer. Low Chancers Several projects have been "blocked" from being recorded for various reasons. These projects include: * Borderlands: Mad Moxxi (DLC) * Oblivion * Cat Mario * I Wanna Be The Guy * Red Dead Redemption * Duke Nukem Forever From the horses mouth, here are the specific reasons why the games won't be done: * Borderlands: Mad Moxxi (DLC): '''Feels this was a waste of a DLC. * '''Oblivion: Liked Fallout 3 over Oblivion. It was also determined in a "Vote or Don't" episode that Fallout 3 would become an active project and not Oblivion. * Cat Mario & I Wanna Be the Guy: Have been done numerous times by people who have better grasps on the games. Also, I Wanna Be the Guy can be incredibly hard and a blackhole of time. * Red Dead Redemption: Received a copyright strike from (supposedly) TakeTwo games for initial videos. * Duke Nukem Forver: '''Seamus is too lazy to edit out the pornography in the game. SSoHPKC's Play Style SSoH's play style is very different to almost everyone who watches his videos as shown by the numerous comments regarding how he plays. SSoH's style is in no way stealthy or technological. He prefers to run into a room with a shotgun or assault rifle and shoot anything that moves, even friendly AIpeople who don't get out of his way.> This tactic (although after massive health loss) works, and he lives to finish the game (There is a perfect example of this in The Saboteur and Alpha Protocol playthrough). His play style also greatly depends on his attitude to character and events in the game. A prime example is Alpha Protocol. After being the nice guy and trying to like people he went on a rampage '''didn't put up with the shenanigans. Not the patient type, SSoH will usually run head first into anything, sometimes resulting in missing an important object, task, or passage. This leaves his viewers yelling at their screens trying to break time, space, and physics to point out to him the direction. SSoH tends to operate on trial-and-error system; usually investigating a path or object to find its usefulness or its lethality. One interesting thing is that this does not apply for his Call of Duty Multiplayer, as Seamus goes more a defensive playstyle. He has also stated that he has broken an X-box by "having fun" with it. Influences The following YouTubers have been mentioned and/or are believed to have influenced SSoHPKC's personality, video choice, recording style, and commentary style over the course of his career: * ProtonJonSA * AzureBlade49 * raocow * Darkmindedsith * Durden77 * UberHaxorNova SSoHPKC's Commenting Style SSoH's usual commenting style consists of on-the-fly thoughts and observations. He may comment on the game itself or random events experienced in life. The commenting style also depends on the type of game being played. When playing console games SSoHPKC will focus on the game at hand and give his opinions and talk about the game's content. In mario hacks/retro games the commentary is more laid back. These are the videos where SSoHPKC will talk about his life and various events going on. He does not usually produce videos with post-commentary unless experimenting or conforming to other channels his videos may be uploaded to. When commenting, SSoHPKC sometimes sounds like he is constantly bashing on and complaining about the game he's currently playing. This is usually not the case and is usually just him nitpicking about things he doesn't like rather than bashing the game itself. These games usually get high scores regardless of his nitpicking. Pokemon point system In the numerous Pokémon playthroughs, SSoH has brought up "Points." The point system was shrouded in mystery until SuperSmashShaman described it in SSoH's Pokémon Brown playthrough. The Point System determines whether or not a team member will be replaced, and has several contributing factors depending on their usefulness in battle. The Points can range from 0 – 500, and a newly obtained Pokémon starts with 250 normally. Though a Zubat will start with 10. If the points fall to 0, a new Pokémon will be selected. A way many Pokémon lose points is due to Confusion, which appears to affect SSoH's Pokémon far more often than others. Another common way is missing very often, though the point loss can be negated if the reason for missing was being hit by numerous accuracy reducing moves. Here is a short list of gains and losses to his teams Points. Gains- * Dealing a Critical Hit * One shotting a foe * Doing both of the above will double the point gain * Ignoring status conditions (Example: Always attacking despite being paralyzed) * Leveling up * Gaining a new move * Being able to learn an HM * Being able to solo a Gym Losses- * Hurting itself in confusion * Getting one shotted * Dealing very low damage despite being super effective * Missing a significant amount of attacks * Being a "trash" Pokémon (Zubat, Tentacool, Magikarp) * Not learning useful moves There are also specific Pokémon that are immune to the point system. Examples are, Starters, Fan favorites, Pokémon nobody likes, and Pokémon that have nothing better to be replaced with. History October 9, 2008 – April 10, 2009: Season 1 (The Old Headset Years) Even though SSoHPKC's channel opened on February 17, 2008, he did not intentionally think about recording LPs until the fall of the same year. After watching earlier videos made by ProtonJonSA and AzureBlade49, he decided to start from scratch and do some LPs of his own. He finally got his chance when in early October, he went on SMW Central, browsing for Super Mario World hacks that caught his interest. Brutal Mario was his first project, however it was tough making the "Pilot episode", due to technical difficulties with CamTasia, his recording source. (According to SSoHPKC on the "Pilot", it was his fifth take on the first level). Brutal Mario, and most other earlier Mario hacks he did, were "lagfests" and added to his frustration. Moreover, this period was probably one of the most frustrating moments of SSoHPKC's career. This is not unusual, however, for he was new to making LPs. He hated dealing with a hack's lag problems, in which he would often call "slowdown", and he didn't like huge obstacle courses infested with enemies that would result in slowdown or Mario dying constantly. Tired of hearing the same music cues after Mario dies, he decided to replace the Super Mario World background music with his own iTunes music. From the rest of October through December of that year, he played Mario hacks using iTunes, sometimes complaining that iTunes was not good at shuffling his songs, and the same songs would be repeated over and over as a result. For the first three months of his career, Seamus exclusively recorded Mario hacks for his channel. Some games that were however mentioned even in the earlier Mario hacks were Mother 3, Rock Band, and GameFly games like Lego: Batman. He didn't start recording XBox and PS games until January 2009. This era, as mentioned, was marked by Seamus' commentary at its primitive stages, an old worn-out headset, and Mario hacks that were experimented blindly, (and would eventually be taken down due to YouTube's music copyright purge in March 2011). The many Mario hacks that were played during this era were Brutal Mario, Yoshi is Missing, Luigi's Adventure, SMW Returns, SMW Extra (which he considers the redux to be one of the most fun hacks he had played), The Second Reality Project Reloaded (TSRPR for short), British Mario, Super Mario VIP, Super Mario TKO, Kaizo Mario (and its sequel), and Episodes 1-6 of Super Mario RPG. Seamus had discussed about replacing headsets as early as March 2009. He said that the headset was a bit worn but because of finances, he decided to hold off on buying a new one. (There actually were a couple of videos from February of that year, for example, Super Super World (which was salvaged from the purge), in which Seamus' voice was louder and crisper, which may have come from from a newer headset). He finally switched headsets on April 10, 2009, and thus was the end of the first wave of LPs. April 10, 2009 – September 2009: Adapting to the new headset On April 10, 2009, Seamus had recorded with a new headset, making him sound more clear and mature in the flow of his commentary. His commentary was still somewhat shaky, but he began to communicate more, even adding new catchphrases and jokes. The main Let's Play that became the focus during this era was Super Mario RPG. The first eight episodes were recorded using Seamus' first headset. However, he made the transition afterwards, and his voice sounded more mature and crisp as a result. Super Mario RPG also became an experimental premise. It was this game that helped build Seamus' video game personality to a bigger level, and to which he experimented with new things so he could help increase his fanbase. By May of that year, Seamus had over 500 subscribers. During the first half of this era, he played Mario hacks like Super Mario World Plus (and its sequel), Super Mario World Minus, a redux of Super Mario World Extra, Super Kaizo World 2 (like RPG, the first 10 episodes of the LP were recorded using the older headset), and Super Bill World 2. October 2009 – April 20, 2011: SSoHPKC's Golden Age: The Game Anyone months, HD, and Partnership February 2011 – present: Expanding beyond the horizons Due to management issues, Seamus quit his job at Target, but is pursuing bigger projects with YouTube, now that he has partnership status. With Team Silverback, he now makes videos as a Creature. The Creatures are a group of YouTube LP'ers, some of whom have contracts with Machinima. Seamus makes co-commentaries quite often with the other Creatures. Sporting over 200,000 subscribers, he had the most subscribers of the Creatures until xXSlyFoxHoundXx, another Creature, surpassed his subscriber count by around 6,000 Subscribers. To this day Seamus still makes a multitude of videos, to the point of saying at one of Nova's livestreams that he had posted estimatingly 17 videos that day. As of January 2012, he is finalizing plans to move into "The Creature House", a headquarters for The Creatures. Seamus has over 1 000 000 subscribers as of October 2013. He said in his 1 000 000 specal that he would reveal what each letter of his name means in every millon subscriber video. However, people still asked him about it and during the Creature panel at RTX he said it was already leaked and said to the people asking to look it up. He later made a video saying that his name standed for "Sir Seamus of Halo" he went into full detail of the name. Catch Phrases/Repeated Phrase * "BLAH BLAH BLAH" * "Nova Licks Butt" - Said by Seamus acknowleging Nova's fetish for butt * "Shotgun Rain!". * "Thank you ________, You are a Gentleman and a Scholar." (Taken from a famous quote in the classic J.D. Sallinger novel "The Catcher In The Rye" and used in the pilot of the T.V. show "The Office", a show which Seamus has been known to enjoy.) * "I almost got Lincoln'd/ I almost got Kennedy'd." - He was almost killed and/or shot in the head * Kurt Cobain'd – When a headshot leads to the head exploding resulting in an instant death * "He just didn't care/give a shit." When shooting an enemy that seems unfazed by bullets. * "Clock open them bears" - To check something out (Origin is from SSoH's fued with "GamingUSA." GamingUSA made it to a stupid comments video and "Clock open them bears" was directed as an insult at SSoH. Seamus did not know what this meant, but used it to mock GamingUSA and as a joke in the future.) * "Well, that was less than stellar." Usually related to death. * "That's shenanigans!" - Expressing annoyance at unexpected events * Godplayer – Either SSoHPKC or an NPC performed beyond expectations * "My boy Squawks" - Used in Pokémon fire red playthrough whenever SSoH uses his spearow, aka "Squawks". Refers to his Donkey Kong Country 2 let's play in which the bird that you use to fly around is named "Squawks" who SSoHPKC likes very much. * Somewhere in Bufu f——cking Egypt – When an area of the game is unknown or very far away. In "The Saboteur" Lets Play many of the missions appear in Bufu Egypt on the map compared to where Sean Devlin is. * Suspiciously _______ – when something is considered to be suspicous. Example: "In the "Dead Space" walkthrough, when SSoH encountred the speedy necromorphs: "Those guys are fast, suspicously fast" a refrence to the T.V show "The Office" * "Dammit, Jason!" - Said when Jason fails to do a key part in a game or after Jason accidentally does an action that kills SSoHPKC. * "Why would you do this to me?" - Usually said when questioning the game for it's "shenanigans". * "Invincibility frames, GO!" - Either this or a variation is occasionally said when SSoHPKC is hit in a game such as Mario and obtains invincibility frames, allowing him to bypass things that would normally kill him otherwise. * "I hate that guy!" - Commonly used by SSoHPKC in his Mario hacks and various LPs. A list of "guys" SSoH hates consist of: the flood from the Halo series, fishing Boo from SMW, akimbo fish in water levels, Charging Chucks, etc. * "I hate that guy! He owes me (number) bucks!" Variation of the above. * "Surprise REZNOR!" - Said when Reznor is at the end of a level in a Super Mario World hack. Another similar quote would be "Surprise Boom-Boom!" * "It buffed out..." - Said when an action (accidental or not) seems to mess SSoHPKC up but actually goes to his advantage. * "One Hitter Quitter" - When SSoHPKC hits a enemy and he dies instantly * "I do not accept." - Often said during Mario hacks when SSoH is hit unexpectedly. This sentence is usually followed with reloading a save-state prior to being hit. * "Let it rain!" - Often said when SSoH throws a grenade at a person, but doesn't care if it blows them up or not in a shooter game. Sometimes followed by "Let it rain! Shotgun rain!". * "_____ is the bane of my existence." - Describes something that SSoH dislikes, or that causes problems often. * "_____ was/is/will be my downfall." - Referring to something SSoH happened to mess up or something that causes problems for him. * "That was balls." - Referring to something terrible, usually an unfortunate event. * "Cheese/book it!" - Normally used when SSoHPKC is running away from someone/something or escaping from somewhere. Similar to "Lets get the hell outta dodge!" * "Lets get the hell outta dodge!" - Used when SSoHPKC normally does not like a place and is able to leave. Similar to "Cheese it!" * "Holy _______, Batman" - Said when there is a superfluous amount of a certain enemy or an object. * "Shaboogagizzle" - Said in one video and has become popular among fans. He used the term to impliment a point on people copying his let's play style. * "Is this death?" - Used when questioning whether a large gap in Mario hacks are death pits. * "Rooked" - According to SSoHPKC himself it means "someone got their ass beat in a pretty bad manner". * "I've got save states." - Translates to: "I don't need power ups or extra lives." * "Thank God for save states." - Used after embarrassing death. * "We'll lose this in the next 6 seconds." - Said almost everytime SSoHPKC obtains a power-up in a mario hack. * "Dammit Professor Oak!" - Said when SSoHPKC encounters a trainer using a starter pokemon/evolved form of a starter pokemon, saying he sells them on the black market. * "WUT DA FUHK?!?" - Said almost anytime SSoHPKC says "what the fuck". Click Here to see the origins of this catchphrase and to see how it's said. * "Put Your Fucking Spoons Away, Its Not Breakfast Time!" - Said when SSoHPKC beats an Alakazam, or a Kadabra. * "Get the fuck off my ______!" - Said whenever he throws someone off somewhere or knocks something off. * "Bitches be textin me" - Usually said when SSoH recives a text message while recording * "________/This makes me confused and enraged." - When something makes him confused and/or enraged... * "Muh Bad" - Used in the event when he makes a mistake, but can easily undo it. Ex. "What *the hel... oh, I have an axe out, muh bad!" MineCraft: Episode 9, 11:40- 11:42 * "I have __ things of ______." - Said when SSoHPKC does not know the name of the units of an object. i.e. "I have 2 things of snacks." An episode in Dead Rising 2. * "Dont even tell me..." Said when SSoHPKC is totally stuck in a game. * "Get Outta Here" Or "Get the fuck outta here" Said most often in fallout playthroughs. Said when blasting an enemy with any weapon(a lot of time with shotgun rain) * "_______ Go!" - Said whenever an item/important object is used. * "_________ II (2) – _________ Harder." - Usually used in titles of his walkthroughs/let's plays. SSoH used this form of phrase in his Kingdom Hearts walkthrough because there were different forms of some bosses. i.e. "Ansem II – Ansem Harder" (This is a reference to Die Hard 2 "Die Harder") * "Kudos Moon" - Whenever SSoHPKC sees a 3-up moon in a mario hack he refers to it as a "kudos moon." The origin of Kudos Moon is with YouTube user Azureblade49 http://www.youtube.com/user/azureblade49 who once played a hack where the creator challenged Azureblade to find his hidden Kudos Moons in every level. SSoHPKC is a known fan of Azureblade49 and it can only be assumed that is where he got this catchprase from. * "Poopy Cheerios" A phrase commonly used in Mario hack videos when SSoHPKC encounters a boss or any other major enemy. * "Nope, fooled ya fucker" - Said while playing a Mario hack, mocking what he believed that the goomba was telling him. * "Invincibilty Mushrooms" - The famous powerup mushrooms from Mario games. In Mario hacks SSoH does not bother to play safe as he has save states. Thus, powerup mushrooms become more useful for their invincibilty frames after mario is hit, rather than what they were originally intended for. * "Is this death?" - Usually said by drops in Mario hacks, usually followed by "Yep. Death". * "Dammit Marth!" - A little known catchphrase by many of SSoHPKC's fans. SSoH used this when he first started making videos. A YouTube user PrinceMarth (full name unknown) use to suggest and send Mario Hacks to SSoH. Whenever SSoH encountered annoying or bizzare (search "Super LUEshi World") elements in the hack he would blame Marth by using this catchphrase. "Dammit Jason" seems to have replaced this catchphrase. Prince Marth and this phrase have not been seen or used in a long time. * "Slowdown" - This was often used whenever lag was apparent in a Mario hack. * "Ahhhh you...." - Used when Mario is unexpectedly killed by an enemy, often calling the enemy by a swearword. * "Riddle me this Batman" - SSoH is puzzled by what just happened. References "The Riddler" a famous Batman enemy * "Terribad" Something happens or may happen that is either terrible or bad... * "Leap of Faith!!" - SSoHPKC jumps from a very high platform in a Mario hack that increases the chances of landing either on the ground or in a hole. This was actually first used by ProtonJon. ProtonJon is one of SSoH's influences, so the catchphrase was probably passed on to him. * "Break the level/Level broken" - infamous action done when SSoHPKC has the ability to cheat through a level by flying in a Mario hack. * "Thunderfist just doesn't care / give a fuck!" Said when killing a Pokémon with a move called Thunderpunch. * "DYNAMICFIST" A variation of the above. * "STOMP" Said when executing the stomp move in Dead Space. * "Invisable bitches" A way of calling the Stalkers from Killing Floor. * "He's/I'm dead. There's no way." - Said in Killing Floor when one of his teammates gets attacked. * "Unbelievable." used when something crazy happens. Usually followed by "Un-fucking-believable." or "Un-freaking-believable." * "REAGAN SMASH!" - phrase when he uses the Gravity hammer (Reagan Hammer) in Halo * "How in the name of Carmen Sandiego" used in Portal 2 Episode 22 * "Strategry"- Occasionally used to sarcastically state that he's is being strategic (it's commonly known he disregards tactics) which was coined by SNL in a skit which satirized the first Presidential debate of the 2000 election in which Bush (Will Ferrel) uses it as a reason why he should become president (a joke about how Bush mispronounces words). It was later adopted by Bush himself and is sometimes used to make fun his slightly tactless demeanor. * "Hardcore Parkour." Describes difficult platforming, most common in parkour style minecraft challenge maps. * "Laptop McTwistey." A move performed by Seamus and/or James (Paragon Nova) in parkour style minecraft challenge maps, most notably in Minecraft's Edge 2. * "There is no way he/you/I/we doesn't/don't have/got this." Used in his Killing Floor videos, usually when there is one person left. * "_________ is a real cool guy." Used sarcastically when talking about something/someone Seamus doesn't like. * "Triangle to win!" Phrase used a lot in Kingdom Hearts 2 when fighting. * "Frag out!" Said whenever Seamus throws a grenade. * "Holy fuck, there's a Zubat in a CAVE!!!!!?!" Used sarcastically when Seamus encounters Zubat, referencing its common wild encounter in caves, and the fact that it has weaker stats than any other Pokemon. * "Don't mind if I do." A phrase uttered by Seamus in the ResidentEvil 4 (HD) Walkthough, sometimes said whenever recieving an Item. * "What a high-horse!" When a character in a game is considered being egotistical. * "AUGH SPIDER" When he sees a spider in minecraft * "Police" When entering a room through the course of ResidentEvil 4 (HD) Walkthrough. * "Everything's coming up Milhouse." Used when everything goes in Seamus' favor. It is obviously a reference to Milhouse van Houten from The Simpsons, and it is derived from the saying "Everything's coming up roses." * "Police-Search warrant!" Used when breaching into any room. * "Calculated" Used frequently by Seamus in his Peggle series. * "Snipey Snipey Time" - Said most times when Seamus uses the "Precision" power in InFamous Extended Information * Full Name: Seamus Paddy O'Doherty * Birthday: May 16, 1988 (Age 27) * Romantic status: Currently dating fellow Youtuber AshhBearr as of Febuary 4th 2012. * He has a "birth mark" in his hair resulting in a blonde spot to contrast with his darker blonde/light brown hair. * Lives in/around Denver, Colorado * Previously worked at Target for several years (2007 – March 2011) until he got annoyed to the point of quitting ** From March 2011 on, video game LPing IS his full-time business. * Has a Masters Degree in tapping 'x' * Has a Chat room http://xat.com/trollound * Political Views: Democrat-Independent * Religious Views: Agnostic * Smokes: No (He has joked about it occasionally, however). * Allergies: Hooves [video mentioned] * Drugs: Never video mentioned * Drinks: Occasionally * Asthmatic when young [video mentioned] * Number of siblings: None * Children: None (And goes by he doesn't want any, said in Mario hacks, when he was younger; but in his 3 year anniversary episode (where he is much older) he references that his kids would need to have "normal" jobs) * He has a domestic shorthair cat named Meowgi. * Achieved 100,000 Subscribers on Tuesday, January 18, 2011 * Achieved 200,000 Subscribers on Monday, July 11, 2011 * Achieved 300,000 Subscribers on Wednesday, October 19, 2011 * Achieved 400,000 Subscribers on Sunday, January 8, 2012 * Achieved 500,000 Subscribers on Saturday, April 28, 2012 * Achieved 1,000,000 Subscribers on Sunday, August 11, 2013 * Reached 5000 videos uploading (after the copyright purge) on Tuesday, June 14, 2011. This was also the first mario hack video in a long time.SSoHPKC 5000 video special. Super Pika Land (Mario Hack) SSoHPKC 5000 video special: Super Pika Land (Mario Hack) * Total video views: 300 million+ * Achieved 100 million total video views on June 9, 2011 * Achieved 200 million total video views on December 20, 2011 * Achieved 300 million total video views on May 28, 2012 * Subscriber-wise, he is increasing in stardom popularity as Chuggaaconroy. * Six minutes and twenty-seven seconds is the longest Seamus has kept a power-up in a Mario hack without re-loading. SSoHPKC Name Meaning: Until the 14th of July 2014 when Seamus made a video about what his name meant, no one knew what SSoH stood for exept for a select few, those included are LazyCanuck (Jason), Solex (Unknown Spelling), VG Pat (Not to be confused with PaperbatVG on youtube), CaptainScoobaSteve (Xbox Live Name), and of course, Seamus himself. The PKC stands for Psycho Kinetic Collaboration which is inspired from The Mother Series. Since Seamus started doing Lets plays he has changed the name to PKS (Psycho Kinetic Studios) but has not bothered to change his name officially on YouTube. As far as Seamus is concerned SSoH doesn't mean anything to him (it used to but now he just uses it as his alias). Before the meaning was released, there were rumors spreading around saying that SSoH stood for his name, SeamuS O'doHerty. Clearly that wasn't the meaning, but when the rumors were spread around, LazyCanuckk posted a channel comment saying, "i cant tell you its not SeamuS O'doHerty :> trust me or forfeit your bacon". Seamus mentioned in a Payday: The Heist video posted on Dec. 29th that he created the name when he was 15 years old. (video Here) All the information on SSoHPKC's name can be accessed in his 500th subscriber Q&A video where he answers all of this himself. He starts talking about his name at 4 minutes in. In his 1 million subscriber video , Seamus revealed that the o meant of, and he had planned to reveal his entire name once he reached 4 million subscribers, doing it gradually per millionth subscriber. But thanks to a reddit post, this plan was ruined because someone had found out and revealed what his name meant. He made a video called The Meaning of SSoH and A Brief History of the Name where he re-reveals what his name means and also a little history of how it came to be Sir Seamus Of Halo Psycho Kinetic Collaboration. Completed Projects Console/PC Projects * 007 Legends (Wii U) * 50 Cent: Cent Blood on the Sand w/ Sp00n * Aliens: Colonel Marines * Alpha Protocol * Anarchy Reigns * Angry Birds * Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel * Army of Two: The 40th Day * Assassin's Creed 2 * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood * Assassin's Creed Revelations * Assassin's Creed 3 * Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag ** Black Flag Freedom Cry DLC * Batman: Arkham Asylum * Batman:Arkham City ** Batman: Arkham City – Harly Quinn's Revenge DLC * Batman: Arkham Origins * Battlefield Bad Company 2 * Battlefield 3 ** Battlefield 3 Co-op with Sp00n ** Battlefield 3 Multiplayer ** Battlefield 4 * Binary Domain Survivor Dificulty * Bioshock * Bioshock 2 * Bioshock Infinite ** Burial At Sea * Borderlands ** Borderlands Co-op 4 Player(Co-op with Ze,Sly, and Dan) ** The Zombie Island Of Dr. Ned ** The Secret Armory of General Knoxx (Co-op with LazyCanuckk) ** Claptraps New Robot Revolution * Borderlands 2 Gameplay / Walkthrough w/ Sly and Immortal * Brink (Co-op with Nova and Sp00n) * Bulletstorm * Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 * Call of Duty 4 ** Call Of Duty 4 Multiplayer Playlist 1 ** Call Of Duty 4 Multiplayer Playlist 2 * Call of Duty: World at War * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ** Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign ** Spec Ops ** Multiplayer * Call of Duty: Black Ops ** Call of Duty: Multiplayer * Call of Duty: Black Ops II ** Multiplayer * Call of Duty Ghosts * Call of Juarez: The Cartel * Captain America: Super Soldier * Crysis 2 * Crysis 3 * Dark Souls * Dark Souls II * Dark Souls 2: Crown of The Sunken King DLC * Dark Souls NG+ * The Darkness 2 * The Darkness 2 Co-op with Lazy Canuck * Darksiders * Darksiders 2 * Dead Island Co-op with Kootra, Nova, Sp00n ** Dead Island DLC: Jack Ryder Solo * Dead Island Riptide Co-op w/ Kootra, Nova and Sp00n * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 ** Severed * Dead Space 3 ** Awakened * Deadly Premonition: The Director's Cut * Destiny Alpha * Detroit SimCity * Deus Ex: Human Revolution ** Deus Ex: Missing Link DLC * Diablo 3 Co-op w/ ClashJTM * Dino D-Day * Dishonored * DMC Devil May Cry * Donkey Kong Country 2 * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Dragon Age Origins: Soldiers Peak (DLC) * Dragon Age II * Dragon's Dogma * Driver: San Francisco * Fallout 3 – Original Playthrough-Including all DLC * Fallout 3 – Redux Playthrough-Including all DLC * Fallout: New Vegas ** Dead Money ** Honest Hearts ** Lonesome Road ** Old World Blues * Return to Fallout: New Vegas * Far Cry * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3 Co-op w/ ClashJTM * F.E.A.R. * F.E.A.R. 2 * F.3.A.R. (With KPOPP) * Gears of War (with Sp00n) * Gears of War 2 (with Sp00n) * Gears of War 3 Reboot w/ ClashJTM * Gears of War 3 RAMM's Shadow DLC * Gears of War: Judgement * Gears of War: Judgement Aftermath * God of War 3 * Ghost Recon: Future Soldier * Grand Theft Auto 3 * Grand Theft Auto 4 * Grand Theft Auto 4: The Lost and the Damned * Grand Theft Auto 4: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Grand Theft Auto 5 * Hard Reset * Halo: Combat Evolved * Halo 2 * Halo 3(Co-op with LazyCanuckk) * Halo 3: ODST * Halo Reach ** Beta Gameplay * Halo 4 Co-op w/ ClashJTM * Halo 4 Spartan Ops w/ ClashJTM * Heavy Rain * Heavy Rain Taxidermist DLC * Hitman: Absolution * Homefront ** Homefront Multiplayer * inFamous ** Festival of Blood * inFamous 2 * InFamous Sencond Son ** InFamous First Light * Inversion * Jurassic: The Hunted * Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days * Killzone 2 * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts 2 * Kindom of Almur: Rekoning ** Kindom of Almur: Rekoning The Legend of the Dead Kel DLC ** Kindom of Almur: Rekoning Teeth of Naros DLC * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Lego Lord of the Rings * Left 4 Dead 2 * Limbo * Lord of the Rings: War in the North Co-op w/ Jason * Mafia II ** Jimmy's Vendetta * Marvel – Ultimate Alliance 2 * Mass Effect 2 ** Lair Of The Shadow Broker ** Arrival * Max Payne * Max Payne * Max Payne 3 * Medal of Honor * Medal of Honor: Warfighter * Mega Man 9 * Metal Gear Rising: Revengence * Need for Speed: Most Wanted * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Note: This was Seamus's first Wii-era let's play.) * New Super Mario Bros. U * NHL 2K10 * NHL 10 * NHL 11 ** SSoHPKC vs Jason Series * Orcs Must Die ** Orcs Must Die Lost Adventures DLC * Orcs Must Die! 2 Co-op w/ Lazycunnuck ** Orcs Must Die! 2 Co-op Classic Mode ** Orcs Must Die! 2 Endless Mode ** Orcs Must Die! 2 Fire and Water DLC ** Orcs Must Die! 2 Weekly Challenge ** Orcs Must Die! 2 Family Ties DLC ** Orcs Must Die! 2 Are We There Yeti DLC ** Orcs Must Die! 2 * Peggle 2 * Peggle 2: Windy's Master Pack DLC * Peggle 2 Jimmy Lighting DLC * Pokémon Brown * Pokemon: FireRed * Pokémon Emerald * Pokemon: Gold * Portal * Portal 2 ** Co-Op With Sp00nerism ** Achievement Hunting with Sp00nerism ** Peer review co-op with Sp00nerism * Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands * Rage * Red Faction:Armageddon * Red Faction: Guerrilla ** Demons of the Badlands * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil 4 HD ** Resident Evil 4 Separate Ways * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Special Ops DLC w/ Nova * Resident Evil 5 ** Lost in Nightmares ** Desperate Escape * Resident Evil 5 Co-op w/ Jason * Resident Evil 6 * The Saboteur * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Shank * Shank 2 * Shovel Knight * Singularity * The Simpsons Arcade Game with Nova * Sleeping Dogs * Sleeping Dogs DLC Nightmare in North Point * SOCOM 4 Multiplayer Co-Op with Sp00n and Nova * Splinter Cell: Conviction * Skyrim * Skirym Mods and Quests * Skyrim Dawngaurd DLC * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Racoonus * Sniper Elite V2 * Sniper Elite 3 * Spec Ops: The Line * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Galaxy * Super Mario RPG (Note: The last LP to feature Seamus's opening sequence.) * Super Mario World * Syndicate * The Wolf Amoung Us * Tomb Raider * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron * Transformers: Rise of The Dark Spark * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Uncharted 2: Among Theives * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Uncharted 3 Co-op with Sp00n * The Last Of Us * The Walking Dead Episodes * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct * Watch Dogs * Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine * WET * Wolfenstein: The New Order * Yakuza Dead Souls * Zombies Ate my Neighbors * ZombiU Minecraft Custom Maps * Minecraft – The Ex-Communicated 2 * Prince Of Minecraft – Played Solo * Temple Of Elements – w/ Luclin * Tomb Of Notch – Played Solo * Mystery Of the Golden Axe – w/ SlyFoxHound, PBat, Junkyard129, and GassyMexican * Minecraft's Edge – w/ Luclin * Freeport – w/ Meesh and Chimney * Evil Minion – w/ Nova and Kootra * Bad Weather – Played Solo * Creature Sever 3.0 – w/ Ze, SlyFoxHound, Nova, Gassy, and Kootra * River Valley – w/ Nova * Tree Of Life – Played Solo * The Challenge Begins – w/ Nova and SlyFoxHound * Skylands – Played Solo * Random Parkour Map- w/ Luclin * Survival Island – Played Solo * GolfCraft – w/ Nova * Minecraft's Edge 2 – w/ Nova * Waterfall of secrets-w/ Nova * Angst of rats-w/ Chimney * Saharan laboratory w/ Chimney * parkour w/ Nova * nightmare w/ Nova * Parkour proving grounds w/ Chimney and Wolv21 * Got wood? w/ Nova * Parkour facility w/ Nova * The abandoned factory w/ Nova * Parkourcraft w/ Luclin * Dark realm w/ Luclin * Dungeon runner w/ Nova * Piggy parkour w/ Nova * From dirt to bedrock w/ Nova * 5 chapters w/ Nova * Assassins Creep w/ Chimney * Plakour w/ Nova * Jump w/ Nova * Brothers of the Desert w/ Nova * M ine Escape w/ Luclin Terraria Custom Maps * The Golden Temple – w/ Nova Mario Rom Hacks Note: As a result of YouTube's infamous music copyright purge, a majority of earlier Mario hacks (before July 2009), has been deleted because of containment of commercial music, either played in the video, or heard in the background. These hacks were basically the ones that had Seamus's opening sequence, which had played commercial music.As such, some playlists may contain missing videos. * Brutal Mario (Note: This is Seamus' very first project he ever done, started on October 8, 2008) * Mario Gives Up * Sunshine * Super Pika Land * Mega Mario Brothers * The Ninji Saga Part 1: Birth of A Legend * The Title Is Irrelevant * Super Wed World * Super Sunshine World * Rob-Omb's Quest * Luigi's Fantastic Dream * SMNA: The Plumber's Fury * F_Mario * Exodus to Death(Demo) * Super Ancient World * Super Loca World * The Villians Revenge * Stardust Dragon * Mario's Story * Mario's Amazing Adventure * Mario's Search For the 8 Jewels * A Super Mario Central Production * Henry's Adventure * Joe's Adventure * Dan's Adventure * Alternia Adventures * Mario and The 7 Eggs * Rilaren's SMW * Mario's Cool Mission * Something World * Super Mario Bros.: The Castle * Super Blocks World – SSoH Edition * Super Clapper World * Super Mario HX: A New Adventure (Demo) * Wonder World * Super Mario Journey to Save a Princess * Super Mario Redrawn * The Quiet Islands Quest * Super What The Hell World * Mushroom Kingdom Meltdown * Mario and the Quest for Scrambled Eggs * Mario's Return * Back To The Classics * A Strange Adventure * Mario's Double Trouble * Evey Level Iggy * A Super Mario Thing * Insert Coin * Hack * Bowser Rampages Again * Yoshi Is Missing * Stubid Mario World * Time 4 Illusion (Demo) * Super Mario Place * Brutal Mario Redux * Super Mario Buried Treasure * Super Mario Bros. 3x * Mario is Missing: Luigi's New Adventure * The Star Field * Super Awesome Yeah World * Super Mario Universe * A Halloween Walk * Super Luigi World: The Secret of the Seven Golden Statues * Super Mario Odyssey * Easy Kaizo World * Mushroom Kingdom Meltdown 2 * SMI: Mystery of the Magic Wand * SMW +2 * Bowser's Valley * The Seven Golden Mushrooms * Super Pollution World * Super Mario World Plus * Bowser's Last Stand * Bowser's Homeland (Demo) * Big Boo's Legion * Super Mario TKO * Panic in the Mushroom Kingdom * Super Mario The Cookie Crisis * Super Martyo World * Super Strange World * Super Fun To Play World * Super SUPER World * Super Pearson World * The Palace of Peril * Super Mario World Minus: Utter Garbage * Waffle World * Bloodborne Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers